Tom, Jerry and Scooby-Doo
It is a crossover episode featuring Scooby Doo and the gang to team up to stop the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions. However, the title could have been called Tom and Jerry the Movie 3, because it runs like, an hour, and everybody talks (Even Tom and Jerry, because in their first movie, they first talked). Everyone *Canon of Scooby-Doo: **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Velma Dinkley **Daphne Blake **Scrappy-Doo **Scooby-Dum **Deputy Dusty **Yabba-Doo **Flim-Flam **Duke and Annie *Canon of Tom and Jerry: **Tom Cat **Jerry Mouse **Tuffy Mouse **Tom Cat Jr. **Jerry Mouse Jr. **Spike the Bulldog **Tyke Dog **Mike Dog **Nibbles **Droopy **Dripple **Drippy **Barney Bear **Screwy Squirrel **George and Junior **Mammy Two-Shoes (She was telling Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Dusty, Yabba, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie about the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions) **Butch and Pals, Butch Dog, Meathead Dog, Mighty McWolf (Are the disguise of Ghost Cat & Ghost Dog's minions) Summary One day, Tom and Jerry are chasing around when the Mystery Inc. and saw them. They introduce themselves and a few seconds later, they find out they just talked! Because they rarely spoke, Jerry explains he had nothing to say he thought Tom would understand. Then Mammy sees the Mystery Inc. and tell them there's ghost cat and ghost dog and their minions and they gonna slove this mystery and Tom and Jerry teaming up with them. With their friends and sons, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Droopy, Dripple Drippy, Barney Bear, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior to work together and stop them? Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Quotes *'Mammy': Thomas! Is that you in the kitchen? *(Mammy comes in the kitchen) *(Mammy saws a Ghost Cat & Ghost Dog and their minions) *'Mammy': Your not Thomas! Who are you? *'Ghost Cat': I'm Ghost Cat. *'Ghost Dog': I'm Ghost Dog. *'Ghost Cat and Ghost Dog': And this is our minions. (laughs) *(Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions vanishes) *'Mammy': Thomas! Wake up! You weren't there in the kitchen did you? *'Tom': No. *'Mammy': Wonderful. ---- *'Mammy': Mystery Inc. glad you here. *'Fred Jones': What's the problem Mrs. Two-Shoes? *'Mammy': There's a Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions in my house. You must find out what it is?. *'Scrappy-Doo': Don't worry, we will. *'Tom Cat': Can we help to stop the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions with you? *'Jerry Mouse': Yeah! Can we help? *'Shaggy Rogers': Sure! *'Fred Jones': Great, Mrs. Two-Shoes! We here to find that Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions right? *'Mammy': Right! Tom and Jerry! I want you go with the Mystery Inc. to find Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions to find out. This will be a team up. Can you two stop those for me? *'Tom and Jerry': We Will! *'Mammy': That's a spirit. Good luck. ---- *'Fred Jones': Let's split up gang! Shaggy, Scooby, Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Tom and Jerry you go to the east. Velma, Daphne and I going west. ---- *(Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Droopy, Dripple Drippy, Barney Bear, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Mike Dog, Nibbles, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior arrives) *'Tom Cat': Guys you're here. *'Barney Bear': Yes, We're here to help you. *'Mike Dog': Can we help? *'Spike the Bulldog': Yes! *'Tyke': We could use for help. *'Drippy': We'll stop Ghost Cat and Ghost Dog and their minions no matter what. *'Tom Cat': Hey, Spike, I'm sorry for kicking you, hitting you, taking your bone, responsible for your son and everything. *'Spike': That's what I want it to hear. I accept for your better apology. *'Tom Cat': Wanna help us? *'Spike': Sure. ---- *(Police comes) *'Fred Jones': Now who is the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog and their minions really is? *(Fred, Dusty, Shaggy, Tom, Spike, Droppy and Screwy unmasks the Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog & their minions) *'All': Butch Cat, Meathead Cat, Topsy, Lightning, Butch Dog, Meathead Dog, Mighty McWolf, Fluff, Muff & Puff?! *'Butch Cat': That's right is us. *'Tom Cat': But why? *'Meathead Cat': Because we're the steak stealers and trying to get it. *'Lightning': Yeah it was us for getting in the fridge and being disguise as a ghost. *'Topsy': In deed. *'Butch Dog': And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids and you're six dogs! *'Mammy': Police, send those steak stealers to jail NOW!!! *'Meathead Dog': Police, please don't take us jail! *'McWolf': We don't go to jail! Please! *'Fluff, Muff and Puff': We will be sad! Please don't take us! *'Cop #1': Yes! All of you are taken away! *(The Cops take them away) *'Tom Cat': We did it! *'Jerry Mouse': These steak stealers would never come back again! *'Fred Jones': Thanks guys. You did it. *'Droopy': Oh it's nothing. *'Screwy Squirrel': We do our best! *'Tyke': Yeah! *'Spike the Bulldog': That should teach those steak stealers a lesson for doing this! *'Shaggy Rogers': How you like to become Tom and Jerry Detective Agency? *'Tom Cat': Really? *'Velma Dinkley': Yep! *'Jerry Mouse': Boy did you see that? We become Tom and Jerry Detective Agency! *'Nibbles Mouse': Yeah! *'Spike the Bulldog': Wow! I can't believe we get to solve mysteries! *'Mammy': That's right! You and your friends are become Detective Agency! You must solve mysteries just like the Mystery Inc. and you have to open up a detective agency! *'Tom Cat': Right, Scooby? *'Scooby-Doo': Right! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! *'Scooby-Dum': Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum! *'Scrappy-Doo': Scrappy-Dappy-Doo! *'Yabba-Doo': And, Yippity-Yabbity-Doo! *(Everyone laughed as the movie ends) Transcript To see the transcript click here Major Events *Tom, Jerry, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Mike, Droopy, Barney Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior became Tom and Jerry Detective Agency. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Movies